Only Blaine
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: My vision of how Furt should have went, Klaine friendship only but if I gain enough reviews, I shall make a sequel, it's up to you readers, happy reading


**Only Blaine**

Kurt shivered as Karaofsky walked away holding the wedding cake topper in his hand, a reminder to Kurt that Karaofsky had asked to borrow it whilst he himself had been so scared of what to expect that he had just nodded and then when Karaofsky had traced a finger down the front of his jacket, Kurt had wanted to just run away, just run as fast as his legs would carry him, get in his car and drive straight to Westerville, up to Dalton and into Blaine's arms.

However, Kurt couldn't do that, for one thing Blaine was and always probably would be nothing but his friend, not to mention the fact that he had relied on Blaine for too much these past couple of days that they had known each other, Blaine didn't need more emotional baggage from him about something else that Karaofsky had done this time so Kurt decided to only stand at his locker until he was sure he could move, however before he got that far, Mr Schuester approached him, his usual concerned for him look on his face.

"Kurt, are you okay?" All Kurt could really do now was shake his head causing Mr Schuester to put an arm on his shoulder giving him a slight pat before he pulled away and began speaking again.

"Is there anyone that you wish to call, any friends, family, someone?"

Kurt nodded this time knowing who he wanted to call but not knowing if he could afford to distract said person again.

"Who is it?"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Hearing his friends's voice as Kurt sat in Principal Sylvester's office with Mr Schuester, Kurt almost couldn't work up the courage to reply back but he managed to, if only to sound stronger than he was really feeling.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt felt his voice crack as he said his friends name having a weird feeling that he was about to cry again, oh god, he was crying all the time around Blaine apart from that time with Mercedes but that was because he had been having a good time.

"Kurt?, oh god, what happened?, where are you?" As Blaine spoke back to Kurt, the other could hear Blaine's footsteps as if he were running to his car, followed by a dammit as he apparently dropped his keys in an attempt to get his car door open.

"Blaine, I'm in McKinley right now, Karaofsky cornered me again and he scared me, Blaine I need you" Kurt couldn't believe that he had just said that last bit, Blaine was going to think he was some sort of big baby for not being able to stand up for himself but he was scared of what else Karaofsky what might do.

"Okay, where about's are you? I'm coming, I'll be there in twenty minutes" Blaine replied as Kurt heard Blaine start up his car, phone still held at his ear.

"I'm in the principal's office, you walk in through the front doors, walk to the end of the hall and then turn to your right, it's right in-front of you."

"Okay" Blaine said in return and Kurt could tell he was currently driving so was sort of distracted by the road, he hoped he wasn't going to be a bother to Blaine by making him drive all the way over here.

"Kurt, is there anyone there with you?" Blaine asked and Kurt could tell he meant his parents but no, they weren't here, his dad was at work whilst Carole was out with her friends celebrating the fact that she was getting married.

"No, but my glee club teacher, Mr Schuester and the Principal are all here, Blaine I'm so scared" Kurt couldn't help himself this time as he started crying, not even holding back now that he knew Blaine was on his way to him, he knew he had the right to be scared, even if Blaine were minutes away, he still wanted Blaine to be closer to him.

"Okay, Kurt don't worry, I'm here" Was all Blaine said before he hung up and Kurt leaned back against the chair turning to Mr Schuester and Principal Sylvester, wiping his eyes on his jacket not even caring that he was getting it wet.

"He's at McKinley, he'll be here shortly" Kurt breathed out knowing that that was what the two were concerned about.

"Lady, how do you know this boy?" Miss Sylvester said and Kurt told them both a shortened tale of how he had went to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers and then he and Blaine had talked to each other, Blaine telling him to stand up to Karaofsky but it didn't go all too well and Blaine had had to come to his school to talk to said bully.

Mr Schuester nodded, pained to see Kurt like this, he wasn't fighting Rachel for solo's and he wasn't eating right, Mr Schuester had even brought in many bags of red vines to the glee club hoping to get their spirits lifted but Kurt hadn't touched one, despite Kurt adoring them.

Principal Sylvester sighed about to say something to Kurt just as the door opened and a hobbit sized boy walked in, wearing a dark blue blazer over a white shirt and a red and dark blue tie with gray trousers, hazel eyes concerned whilst the boy's dark hair was slightly curled as if he had been in the middle of gelling it when he had gotten the call from Kurt.

"Blaine" Kurt sniffed out and before either teacher could work out what was happening, Kurt had thrown himself at Blaine, hugging the older boy who hugged him back, obviously not concerned with hugging Kurt when other guys, even the ones in New Directions wouldn't ever have done the same for Kurt.

"It's okay" Blaine replied rubbing Kurt's back which allowed the younger to calm down a little. "I'm here now, no-one's going to hurt you, no one."

Kurt pulled back from the hug when Mr Schuester cleared his throat and the two went to sit down, Blaine sitting next to Kurt who right away put a hand on the younger boy's arm, in comfort as Principal Sylvester began to speak.

"Okay, well Schuester, Lady, Dalton, it seems that I can't legally do anything to Karaofsky since no-one actually seen him be violent towards Lady but if he lays a hand on you again, then I want you to come straight to me, and I will see to it that he is expelled."

Kurt nodded slightly knowing that this was the best he was going to get, Blaine however wasn't backing down.

"I disagree Miss, you see not only has Karaofsky been harassing Kurt but when I told him to stand up to his bully, Karaofsky ended up kissing him and now he has threatened to kill him if Kurt tells anybody this, but he came to me, knowing he could trust me."

Kurt didn't even have the energy to shut Blaine up as his friend told the two what Karaofsky had done to him but then Mr Schuester stood and walked over to sit in-front of Kurt who looked at his Spanish and glee teacher knowing he would have to answer some questions now.

"Kurt, where were you when Karaofsky kissed you?"

Kurt opened his mouth before closing it again, not sure if he wanted to go back there now but when Blaine started to rub his back again, Kurt found the courage to speak up.

"He pushed me into my locker that day, I had just received a message from Blaine and he pushed me, I dropped my phone and before I knew what I was doing, I ran after him into the locker room. I was in the boy's locker room" Kurt said sniffling a bit at having to bring that up again, something he didn't like to think about. "I was yelling at him and he said some things back to me, like the ladies locker room is next door, stuff like that and when I got right in his face, he looked like he was going to punch me, but instead he kissed me."

Kurt gave a sigh as he spoke these words out, he hadn't told anybody else apart from Blaine who was still rubbing his back and Kurt couldn't help but wish that Blaine was doing it for a very different reason than friendship then he began to wish that he had the courage to stand up and tell Blaine that he was in love with him but he couldn't, Blaine probably didn't feel the same way, so it would be rather uncomfortable for the both of them if he let slip his feelings.

"Well Sue, there's cameras in the locker room, if we take a look at them, we may be able to find the footage that Kurt told us about and see to it that the school board also sees it and hopefully get Karaofsky expelled for good."

"William, I was already just thinking that, it seems that those elves in that hair of yours have been sleeping and are waking up slowly, so slowly that it takes you a while to get things into your head" Principal Sylvester replied causing Kurt to chuckle under his breath at the Principal and coach of the Cheerios picking on his probably favourite teacher but it was just too funny to let it go.

Beside him, Blaine seemed to smile at him as he tried to stop a laugh escape from his mouth before it turned into a half cough, half laugh as Mr Schuester just shook his head at the two, Kurt seemed to be happy with this boy, more happy than with anyone apart from Mercedes, how close were they?, he couldn't help but think to himself before Principal Sylvester nodded to herself and stood.

"Okay, I will get Coach Beiste to look at the CCTV cameras then get back to you, until then there's much else I can do, I'm sorry Lady."

Kurt stood with Blaine before he looked back at the new Principal.

"You know, when you call me Lady, that's bullying" Kurt said whilst beside him Blaine shook his head trying to tell him to just leave it, curly more now hair shaking a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I genially thought that was your name. As an apology, I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames: Gelfling, Porcelain or Tickle-Me-Doughface. What will it be?"

Kurt seemed to think for a few moments before deciding.

"I'll go with Porcelain."

"I really like Tickle-Me-Doughface though" Principal Sylvester replied before Kurt walked out of the room followed by Blaine who was trying his hardest not to laugh his head off.

Once outside, Kurt slumped against the wall staring down at his feet and Blaine was instantly in-front of him, asking if he was okay and if he wanted to leave.

"No, I can't, I've got Glee Rehearsal and Mr Schue will kill me if I miss one of those" Kurt replied really wanting to be able to do something like hug Blaine a lot closer than the two usually did or at least feel closer to the boy who was currently standing looking worried but Kurt knew he had to look as calm as he could.

"Kurt, I don't care if you have a meeting with the freaking President, you're not going to Rehearsal alone, I'm going with you" Blaine said after a couple of minutes of silence as Kurt started to feel his heart rate pick up just as Mr Schuester left the Principal's office.

"Mr Schuester?" Kurt called out and said teacher turned back round heading towards the two.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Mr Schue, I was wondering, if it would be okay...I mean, would it be all-right if Blaine came to the Glee meeting?"

Mr Schuester nodded not even having to think about it and Kurt smiled at him glad that he had an amazing teacher like Mr Schuester.

Together, Kurt and Blaine followed after Mr Schuester who was heading towards the choir room since the Glee meeting was just about to start.

"Kurt, you do realize that Rachel may get on at you for bringing "competition" into the meeting, don't you?" Mr Schuester said using hand quester's for competition since that was the way in which Rachel worked, as they stopped outside the door to the choir room which was filled with all of Kurt's fellow glee club members including Rachel who was standing as if she thought that Mr Schue wasn't coming, so she was apparently going to be teaching again.

Kurt nodded saying that he understood but didn't really care and Mr Schuester opened the door and walked straight in, knowing Kurt would want to take a few minutes to calm down before coming inside.

"Mr Schue, where's Kurt, is he okay?" Mercedes's question came out first before anyone else could speak and Mr Schuester went to say he was just coming as Kurt walked in with Blaine's arm almost around his waist, holding him close and rubbing his back by how comfortable he looked and Kurt sat in his seat, Blaine next to him as everyone else watched the two before Rachel spoke up first.

"Mr Schuester!, We have a spy in our midst, he needs to leave so we can rehearse in peace without our set list being leaked."

Mr Schuester started to tell Rachel to sit down so he could explain just as Blaine stood, nearly knocking over his chair and the teacher could see a difference, this Blaine was on red-alert, this being help Kurt no matter what.

"Why don't you shut your trap Rachel, I'm here to help a friend and I can't very well do that if someone is in my face calling me a spy and telling me to leave, does no-one see that Kurt is miserable?, hell, I bet none of you care, but I do care and I'm staying whether you can all deal with it or not, I don't really care."

Blaine sat again, everyone staring at him with shocked expressions as he breathed out and in whilst Kurt had a tight grip on him, not wanting him to burst like that again and maybe get kicked out because of it, Mr Schuester would never do that but Finn being Rachel's boyfriend might and might by accident also put the much smaller boy into hospital if said boy lost it again.

"Okay, that's enough" Mr Schuester yelled as Rachel started to come up with a nasty remark to what Blaine had said to her "Blaine is here for Kurt and no-one else is going to say anything about the fact that he's from a different school or the fact that he may look more proper than us, I want no bad words against our guest."

Mercedes put her hand up and he nodded at her smiling telling her it was okay to speak, Mercedes was friends with Kurt so she may know Blaine too.

"Mr Schue, I have nothing against Blaine, in-fact every-time he's around, my boy Kurt looks happier than ever, all I want to know is why Kurt looks so upset right now, Kurt are you okay?"

Mercedes looked at Kurt for the last bit of her speech about Blaine but Kurt shook his head, looking like he was trying hard not to cry whilst the rest of the Glee club instantly seemed to understand.

Sam, Puck and Mike were the first one's up on their feet followed by Artie who wheeled after them but Finn stayed still.

"Karaofsky, it was him, wasn't it?" Puck called out to Kurt as they went to disappear out the door to hunt down Karaofsky.

"Yes" This answer came from Blaine who looked like he was ready to punch the wall thinking it may be Kurt's bully, "But Principal Sylvester has evidence against him to get Karaofsky expelled."

The four boys all cheered together going to sit back down whilst Tina spoke up this time around.

"Kurt, what did Karaofsky do to you, I've not seen you this shook up since Karaofsky pushed you into the lockers that day we got assigned the Boys VS Girls competition, you need to tell us."

Kurt was quiet for a few seconds before at a few words from Blaine, he stood and walked to the middle of the room as if he were about to sing.

"He kissed me and then told me that if I told anyone he would kill me."

Everyone was standing when Kurt finished but Kurt just walked quickly back to his seat where he was hugged by Blaine.

"Oh hell no, Kurt if Karaofsky has said this to you and you've been told this then how does Blaine fit into this?" Mercedes asked as Mr Schuester tried to calm everyone else down.

"I told Blaine, only because I knew that he was at another school and would never have to see Karaofsky again, but now he's here because I called him when Karaofsky cornered me in the hall today so I told Principal Sylvester and Mr Schuester everything that had happened, so now I can't wait till he gets expelled."

Mercedes came over hugging Kurt who was now shaking with sobs as what he tried to hide from everyone came out in the open and now it explained why Blaine was there also, he was no threat to them but Mercedes knew that, the rest of the New Directions on the other hand wouldn't know what to think of a guy from another school being at McKinley to help someone in need.

Kurt finally stopped crying and Finn spoke up this time.

"Kurt, you do understand that you still have to teach me and Burt to dance for this wedding, don't you?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine threw him a wedding, what wedding look that caused him to laugh even more.

"My dad and Finn's mom are getting married, you dofus" Kurt laughed out shoving Blaine slightly who fell out of his seat and started to roll around on the floor shouting that he gave up, that he was sorry.

Kurt laughed again, stopping Blaine by sitting on him and beginning to tickle the older boy who tried to get out of his reach.

"No, no, I surrender, Kurt, please, ah, help, help" Blaine said as he tried to stop Kurt who was just too quick for anyone else.

"There's no-one here to help you Anderson, what are you going to do?" Kurt asked still tickling the older boy who looked like he was about to pass out from all the laughter.

"I don't know, why did I let Wes and David teach you how to disarm me?" Kurt chuckled at Blaine's over-dramatic speech so he stopped tickling Blaine and began to get up but was stopped by an arm grabbing him and landing him on his back, Blaine kneeling over him now, usual grin back on his face as he held Kurt's wrists to his sides.

"You have fought valiantly, but you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. On this night, come confront your fate. For only I can live forever."

Kurt couldn't help it and he burst out laughing knowing that all the other members of New Directions would be staring at him like he was crazy.

"Oh yeah, you and whose army?" Kurt replied getting his breath back and Blaine seemed to stop for a few seconds staring at him before he finally got it.

"How can you life with yourself, Hummel?"

"I don't know" Kurt replied before deciding that he was going to start first this time and show how much he knew from Harry Potter because of Blaine and his obsession.

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Blaine shook his head at him before replying as he finally let Kurt go.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go."

Kurt laughed again, as Blaine helped him up to see that New Directions were all looking at Kurt like he had gone mad or something before Mercedes spoke up.

"Kurt, what the hell is going on, what were you two on about?" Mercedes looked at Kurt as she said this before waving at the two of them as if to ask why they were being so crazy.

"Blaine's got an obsession with Harry Potter and it makes me laugh when Blaine goes all Harry Potter crazy on me, and he looks a bit like the guy who played Harry Potter in the stage musical, I loved both" Kurt finished with a smile at the New Directions and Blaine who was hugging him tightly just as the door opened to the choir room and Azimio stormed in, Principal Sylvester and Coach Beiste trying to hold him back as he headed towards Kurt who was starting to look freaked out again.

"What the hell, Hummel?, why's my man Dave getting kicked out of school eh? What did you and your fairy dust do?" Azimio demanded whilst Kurt just held onto Blaine tighter closing his eyes and turning away from Azimio whilst he could feel Blaine shaking with silent anger until...

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what's going on here, you haven't noticed anything different with Karaofsky recently, Karaofsky is gay" Blaine spoke up and Azimio turned to look at him now, seeing the blazer and putting it together.

"Oh, a prep school boy, well preppy, the only reason why Karaofsky would be different is because you and your faggy little friends messed with his head" Azimio replied, the New Directions watching the exchange as Blaine shook again with more anger.

"Well, looks like we have another one like all the others, he's not going to see that the freaking facts are staring him right in the face, Karaofsky is gay and always will be" Blaine stood his ground as Azimio managed to break free of Coach Beiste and Principal Sylvester's grip.

"Liar" He yelled running towards Blaine who was still standing his ground, holding onto Kurt who was really freaked right now, Blaine was about to get beat up and it was all his fault. Oh god, he was so stupid, oh no...

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice called from the doorway and Kurt turned to see Wes and David standing there, both glaring at Azimio who stopped, smirking as he watched the other two guys walk into the room.

"Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't punch the snot out of your little prep friend?" Azimio demanded as Wes and David stopped in-front of Blaine.

"Well, a reason could be either because if you punch the snot out of him, we'll punch the stupid ass out of you which will be quite hard since it is hard to punch the stupid out of someone and also if you touch Blaine, you'll have a whole load of angry Warblers on your hands."

Azimio looked at Wes and David for a second taking in their uniforms as well, Wes was tall, not as tall as Azimio but tallish with dark short hair and he looked as if he were Asian, like Tina and Mike, the other two freaks, Azimio thought to himself, David on the other hand was coloured with dark hair but there was hardly any of it, both though looked really angry, though Azimio wasn't scared of them, and these Warblers, were tiny birds going to attack him, Azimio snorted causing Wes and David to smirk.

"Warblers!" Wes yelled and several boys walked into the room all wearing the same uniform that Blaine, Wes and David were wearing, all looked really angry as well as they stood in-front of Azimio all seeming to protect Blaine from this guy.

Azimio finally just snorted again and turned on his heel, stomping out of the choir room whilst Principal Sylvester and Coach Beiste followed him out just seconds later and the Warblers turned to Blaine who had released his hold on Kurt to say hi to his friends.

"Mr Schue" Rachel called out causing all of New Directions and Mr Schue to stare at her, wondering what she was about to say, before surprising everyone, Rachel said.

"I think that the Dalton Warblers should sing a song to illustrate that they are not afraid to show that we are not trying to be rivals here, but that we are all here for Kurt, what do you say Warblers?"

All of the Warblers instantly nodded before moving into position with Blaine at the front and Kurt sat down next to Mercedes whilst the band went to start playing but Kurt knew that the Warblers were acapella, they didn't have any instruments, just their voices, well mostly Blaine's since he was the lead singer.

"Okay now, this song is a bit rough, but it shows how we are sorry for not realizing things" Wes said before the other guys began to harmonize the song and eventually Blaine opened his mouth and started singing himself.

_"There was a time when we were down and out._  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over.<em>  
><em>We let the bough break,<em>  
><em>we let the heartache in,<br>__Who's sorry now?_

_There was a world when we were standing still (standing still)  
><em>_And for a moment we were separated.  
><em>_And then you found her  
><em>_you let the stranger in  
><em>_Who's sorry now  
><em>_who's sorry now? (who's sorry?)_

_What_  
><em>what kind of fool tears it apart<br>__Leaving me pain and sorrow  
><em>_Losin' you now  
><em>_Wondering why  
><em>_Where will I be tomorrow?_

_Forever more that's what we are  
><em>_To be without each other  
><em>_We'll be remembering when_

_There was a time when we were down and out.  
><em>_There was a place where when we were starting over.  
>We let the bough break,<br>We let the heartache in,  
>Who's sorry now?<br>Who's sorry now (Who's sorry?)_

_What (What)_  
><em>what kind of fool tears it apart<em>  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow (Oh Oh) <em>  
><em>Losin' you now.<em>  
><em>How can I win?<em>  
><em>Were will I be tomorrow?<em>

_Was there a moment when I cut you down_ (c_ut you down)  
>Played around <em>(P_layed around)  
><em>_What have I done, I only apologize for being as they say  
><em>_The last to know (_last to know)  
>It has to show (has to show) when someone is in your eyes.<p>

_What (What)  
><em>_What kind of fool (What kind of fool) tears it apart (Tears it apart)  
><em>_Leaving me pain and sorrow (Leaving me in pain and sorrow)  
><em>_Losing you now (Losing you now)  
><em>_How can I win (How can I win)  
><em>_Where will I be tomorrow (Where will I be tomorrow)_

_What (What)  
>What kind of fool tears it apart (tears it apart)<br>Leaving me pain and sorrow (pain and sorrow)  
>Losing you now (Losing you now)<br>__How can I win (How can I win)  
><em>_Where will i be tomorrow (Where will I be tomorrow)_

__Forever more that's what we are  
>To be without each other<br>We'll be remembering when (We'll be remembering when)."__

The guys finished together, smiling at the club before they left leaving Wes, David and Blaine standing at the front where they grinned before beginning to talk to the New Directions for a little while before they all too left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks Later<em>**

Kurt scrambled through his phone contacts trying to find the one that he wanted to phone, trying to find the person that he wanted to talk to as he hid in the girl's bathroom, no-one would ever think about coming in here to find him and hopefully no-one would disturb him here either.

Finally finding the number, Kurt pressed the call button and listened to the phone ring, once, twice, three, four, five times, Kurt was about to hang up thinking that Blaine may be in a class or something when the phone was answered and Kurt got ready to spill out all his emotions to Blaine when he heard another voice.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine Anderson's phone, Wesley Montgomery speaking, how may I help you?" It was Wes who had answered the phone, why, where was Blaine and why couldn't he currently speak to Kurt?

"Kurt, you there?" Wes asked all joking out of his voice from before as he began to grow concerned for the fact that Kurt had phoned Blaine's phone and was now not saying anything.

"Yeah I am, W...Wes, where's Blaine?"

"He's downstairs studying, do you want me to take the phone to him?"

"Yes please."

"Okay just stay on the phone with me Kurt, what's happened?" Wes asked of him whilst Kurt heard Wes open the door to either his own or Blaine's room before his footsteps started heading down the stairs to the commons where people studied or just sat and talked when bored in their own rooms.

"Karofsky, he slushied me again, he's back at McKinley now and I'm really actually scared cause I thought I was finished with seeing that stupid idiot but I'm not, Wes what do I do?" Kurt replied all in one breath whilst he could still hear Wes's footsteps as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and started to head towards the commons.

"Well first thing's first, you need to breathe a little Kurt cause I could not understand a lot of what you just said but also, you need to just keep calm and warble on, okay?"

Kurt replied back with an okay as he slid down the wall of the bathroom glad that Wes was actually being so nice to him and listening to him unlike everyone at McKinley who just turned away at the fact that he was gay, apart from Mercedes and the glee club that was anyway.

"Okay, we are going into the commons, I am looking and oh I found him, he's sitting in the corner of the room with what I think is his math textbook and he's working away, wait now he's looking at me with one of those confused looks, you know the one where its like, what's going on here? who the hell are you talking and is that my..."

"Wesley, is that my phone?" Blaine yelled, grabbing it off of Wes and holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Blaine asked not even checking the caller id and Kurt chocked back a sob but Blaine heard him.

"Kurt?, are you there, are you okay? Kurt?" Blaine kept on asking until Kurt could actually finally reply back.

"Its Karofsky, he's back now and just today he slushied and he's been throwing me death glares all day so I called my Dad and he's transferring me to Dalton since he heard about the no bullying policy and he thinks Dalton will be more safe for me, Blaine what do you think?"

Kurt heard nothing in return for a good while then finally he heard a loud yell that sounded more like a shriek and then loads of people started to yell Blaine's name before finally Wes came back on the phone.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine's going to have to get back to you, he's just fainted, what did you say to him, oh please don't say you insulted his hair or something silly like that" Wes asked and Kurt could tell that Wes was currently holding his breath waiting on Kurt's reply so he decided to tell him.

"No, not at all, I just told him that I was transferring" Kurt told his friend and he heard Wes hit the floor before his phone informed him that that was the end of the call."

Kurt stood again, not frightened any-more as he left the bathroom, heading out of the school and towards his car to head home and pack before he started Dalton the following, Blaine and Wes would probably have a double heart-attack if he told them that but he would surprise them tomorrow and finally, things might be better with him and Blaine, maybe he may become more than friend's with the warblers's lead soloist, maybe, just maybe, Blaine would go from being Only Blaine, to something else entirely.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Please Review and tell me if you wish for me to make a sequel of this story at all, thanks for reading.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld.


End file.
